Puppet
by Speranza Verde
Summary: ‘I did everything he said. I never once argued with him. Not my fault they saw through the stupid story.’


Kozuka sat by myself in the holding cell. Maniwa and Ikari put him down there and then left. He did everything he was told. Didn't skip anything, everything he was told to say, he said. So why was he arguing with himself? It wasn't really with himself but if anyone saw him, they think he was.

"Why are you doing this? I did everything you said? Please…it hurts!" He placed his hands over his ears, a loud ringing noise going through him. It sounded like metal hitting metal. The noise lasted for what seemed like forever.

When it finally stopped, he listened. "No, that's not true. They really think I did it…..Please don't." No matter how much he pleaded, he still got pain. First it was the ringing again, then loud whispers, and finally growling. Kozuka stood up, the growling got louder and louder and then, Kozuka was lifted off the ground.

He was floating in the air, no one was in the cell with him but a powerful force had a hold of him. He felt his wind pipe being crushed, "Please…Lil' Slugger…I'm sorry, Master." The door to the holding room opened and soon Kozuka was falling back to the ground.

He hit the cement floor with full force, he felt his teeth chip on the ground, and felt blood coming both his mouth and nose. He got up on his knees and felt the wires of his braces sticking out. He grabbed the wire and pulled the brackets and all off.

Kozuka looked up and saw Ikari, looking at him, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Kozuka said nothing but, "I can not stay here much longer. I must stop Gohma!" Ikari shook his head and let him out of the cell. They went back upstairs; Kozuka looked over his shoulder, passed Ikari, and saw a shadow following them.

Kozuka knew that it was Lil' Slugger but he didn't react. He knew if he did with Ikari there, he would be killed. Back in the interrogation room, Maniwa was waiting. They questioned Kozuka more, he wanted so bad to tell the truth but he couldn't, he didn't want to die, not here.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a Holy Warrior! I have no time to be wasting in a place like this!" Kozuka yelled at the two officers. They didn't react to his out burst, Maniwa stood behind Ikari who sat across from Kozuka.

"What about Tsukiko Sagi? The first victim, you still haven't told us about her." Kozuka tried to think of an excuse but Ikari slammed his hand on the table to stop him from talking. He knew the truth, nothing could save Kozuka. He had a look of fear on his face, not fear of Ikari but of Lil' Slugger. The officers knew the truth and if he didn't do his job…Well, he didn't want to think about that.

Kozuka looked passed Ikari, who was now in front of him, and saw Lil' Slugger against the wall. He was only showing himself to Kozuka. He wasn't smiling for once, Lil' Slugger was pissed. Kozuka heard in his mind, '_You better think of something!_' Kozuka's eyes got wide and, "I'm a Holy WARRIOR!"

Ikari slapped Kozuka and he flew across the room, hitting the same wall that Lil' Slugger just was. The wind was knocked out of him and when he looked up at Ikari, he could see Lil' Slugger behind him. Kozuka whimpered and shook.

He knew he was going to die, so what else had he to lose? Kozuka confessed, "The only people I attack were that fat kid and the middle aged man. It's true; I really didn't hit the other ones." He peeked out from under his hat and saw Lil' Slugger eyeing him.

The look that Lil' Slugger gave Kozuka, he could read it like a book, '_You__ have failed me_' Lil' Slugger said in Kozuka's mind and then disappeared. Maniwa took Kozuka pack down to the holding cells and left him, alone. The last thing Kozuka wanted was to be alone.

Kozuka moved over to the wall and sat against it. They brought him back up an hour later, there, Kozuka spilled everything. They still didn't believe him, so back down to the holding cells.

He hugged his knees to his chest and thought to himself, 'I did everything he said. I never once argued with him. Not my fault they saw through the stupid story.' Kozuka heard the door open, he didn't react at first but as soon as he heard wheels, he got scared.

He looked up and saw Lil' Slugger coming to him. "No…Master I'm sorry." He said, trying to protect himself. Lil' Slugger pushed him against the wall with his bat. Their noses where touching and Kozuka could smell blood on Lil' Sluggers breath.

"So…the story was stupid was it?" Lil' Slugger asked his voice horse and dry. Kozuka shook his head, "No Master. The story…the plan was really good and well thought out." Lil' Slugger smiled and pushed the bat to Kozuka's throat.

Kozuka struggled to breathe but Lil' Slugger was so much stronger then he. "Please…I'm sorry." Kozuka pleaded but Lil' Slugger said nothing. Lil' Slugger dropped Kozuka to the ground and before he could recover, Lil' Slugger brought the bat down on Kozuka's head.

Kozuka fell to the ground, he tried to get back up but Lil' Slugger kept hitting him, "I am the wrong one to betray!" Lil' Slugger said. He took one last swing at Kozuka's head and watched the blood splatter on the walls and floor. He felt a drop hit his cheek, he licked it off.

He stood and watched Kozuka, when his breathing stopped; he placed Kozuka up against the wall so that he was sitting up. He lifted Kozuka's head and looked at him, humans have always disgusted him but something about Kozuka made him feel…he wasn't sure what.

Lil' Slugger dropped his bat on the ground and placed his forehead against Kozuka's cold one. "I really thought you'd be the one to help me. I thought I had finally found someone to help me destroy the human race. But like I said, I'm the wrong one to betray."

Lil' Slugger gave Kozuka's cold lips a little kiss and stood up. He heard voices coming down the stairs and knew that it was Maniwa and Ikari. He picked his bat up, Kozuka's blood dripped off of it. He skated out of the cell, stood in front of it, and waited.

888

AN: I did it Snuffie!!!!


End file.
